A Birthday To Remember Chapter Two
by Ifyourhappyclap
Summary: The class is playing up for Davina and she is getting stressed. Then when she goes to the staff room for a little party she gets a mystery call... Rubbish Summary, Good story . please R&R :D


Chapter Two

Davina walked in the class to find the whole class of year 11's out of their seats ,throwing paper aeroplanes around and talking amongst theirs self's.

"Settle down class!" Davina screamed over the top of everyone. This new teacher business is going to take some getting used to.

"We all saw you getting a bit ... what shall we say...dirty with Mr Clarkson down the corridor miss" Bolton sniggered.

"It was a kiss Bolton and none of your business" Davina replied

"Oooooooh!" The class laughed.

"You just got dissed by a teacher man!" Paul sniggered.

"Shut up Mop top!" Bolton threw back at Paul.

"Now quiet down that's enough of that!" Davina shouted. She was getting annoyed at this class now. Ever since she became a qualified teacher the kids were worse then before when she was an assistant.

"Karla, can you hand out the William Shakespeare books please?"

"The Romeo and Juliet ones miss?"

"Yes please, thank you" Davina looked across the class to notice Earl Kelly drawing the most disgusting pictures anyone could possibly imagine. Davina ripped the paper off the desk and put it in her top draw to shop Miss Mason at the following break.

"What you think your doing???" He threatened her with things that put Davina in trouble. Earl's brown eyes cut in to Davina's rich blue ones.

"Settle down!!!" Davina shouted above the top of everyone.

Everyone seemed to read for at least 10mins and then they started whispering and shouting again. Davina let out a long sigh.

The bell rang and Davina thought of the "saved by the bell" saying.

"You better watch how you step" he threatened again as he was walking out the class.

"Everyone please take the Romeo and Juliet books home and have a read please, Earl go to the cooler NOW!" Davina roared at him.

"Make me!!" Earl bellowed. After that he stormed out slamming the door in some girl's faces.

They tutted and reopened the door and walked out to the tennis court. Davina walked over to see what was on her desk when she realised there was a bag of present's all addressed to her. There was a present wrapped in kittens addressed from Miss Mason, a blue patterned one from Grantley and a box from Steph Haydock. She tied the bag with a tight knot and put it farther under her desk to make sure none of her following classes saw it. Just after, Tom walked in to find a stressed Davina leaning up her desk taking deep breaths. Tom walked up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and whispered "bad day". She replied with a nod.

"Earl Kelly..."

"WHAT?" Tom screeched. "What did he do to you?"

"I caught him drawing pictures of...Anyway so I took it off him and sent him to the cooler which then he refused, then bell went and he stormed out". As Davina told him that she showed the picture as evidence.

"I will ring his frickin neck!!!"

"Tom just leave it please!"

"No it will be sorted, wait a second" and with that he had stormed out the class with the picture scrunched up in his fist. Tom can get a little too wound up. Davina sat on the desk's chair and held her head in her hands. This is some birthday she thought. She noticed a pregnancy test in Chlo's bag. Earl Kelly was on her back again. A birthday to remember she thought. She saw Steph haddock walk past the windows and knocked on the class room's door.

"Hey Davina, want to come out to lunch or you gonna open your present's?" she smirked

"No, its ok I'm coming" she mumbled.

They walked to the staff room to notice every one eating cakes, sweets and lots of other party food.

Davina walked in and there was a chorus of happy birthdays. She smiled and thanked everyone and took a glass of champagne. It was good quality and the taste was sensational. She walked over to see Miss Kureishi flirting with Rob Cleaver again. She really needed to get out more. Especially when Rob had gave those steroid tablets to Bolton but as you might have thought; his looks and charm got himself back with her. Davina walked over to the fish tank and saw a little blonde figurine. She let out a huge laugh and to her surprise everyone looked. Grantley walked over and said

"I believe that is meant to be you "He let out a smirk.

"Hmm really..?" Davina replied sarcastically. Grantley always liked mocking people. Davina's pocket then started vibrating. She reached in to her pocket and pulled out her Sony Erickson k750i out. She looked on the front and in bright blue letters was the number. It was a number which she sure she knows. She answered it and walked out the staff room.

"Hello?" Davina said in to the phone.

"Hello, long time, no talk ay?" The voice responded

Davina's heart sank she felt dizzy. She knows the voice. She remembers the voice.

To be continued.......

Who is the caller?

What does he want?

Read the next chapter to find out more: D please, please R&R :P


End file.
